


Asked a Star for You

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Teen Wolf [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re pack,” Laura says simply, moving closer to Erica so she can take her hand.  “My pack couldn’t protect you on earth, so I will <i>always</i> protect you here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asked a Star for You

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Erica/Laura - afterlife. Takes place in the same universe before the events of one of my other fics, [drape your arms around me and softly say](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1669202), but both fics can be read independently.

Erica comes back from a run with twigs in her hair and sweat on the back of her neck, but Laura welcomes her with a smile and open arms anyway. 

“Come sit, I made something to eat,” Laura says, motioning towards the fire.

Erica sits down, a pleasant ache in her bones that only comes from clean air and good exercise.  “How long was I gone?”

Laura thinks.  “Four days?  Maybe a little more?  You know how time is so weird here.”  She motions around the vast, open space, like Erica doesn’t know what she’s talking about.

“It’s better with you,” Erica says, smiling to her guardian and companion over the fire.  She’d been wandering alone for so long without anyone to love her or look after her in that strange new world, but everything was finally alright when she met Laura.

“You’re pack,” Laura says simply, moving closer to Erica so she can take her hand.  “My pack couldn’t protect you on earth, so I will _always_ protect you here.”

Erica leans into Laura’s body, letting herself be enveloped in Laura’s pack-scent.  “Do you ever miss it?”

Laura hums.  “Of course I do.  I miss Derek, and Marin, and my parents…”

“Why aren’t they here?”

Laura shrugs.  “They must’ve wanted something different.”

Erica went quiet for a bit, looking into the.  “I must’ve wanted _you_.”

“I think it was the other way around,” Laura says, tucking Erica’s hair behind her hair.  “I wished for you.  But not like this.”


End file.
